Staff Info
Mods The main job of these players is to point others in the right direction, and to answer any questions that may appear. Mods should still know the server well enough to handle it on their own with no admins available. Mods Handbook Admins Admins have access to all permissions, and should be a jack of all trades. Working with players, builds, and maintaining the server's plugins and website. Admins Handbook How Staff Work Mods are the first line of staff, it is their job to answer player questions and check out any issues. If a mod can't answer a question, or an issue is too big for a mod to deal with, they should call an admin to help. This gives mods great opportunities to show what they know and work towards becoming admins, and it lets admins focus on server improvements and bigger issues. So Mods! When a player needs help, it's up to you to jump in and help out. So Admins! Let the mods step in first, if no mods do so, tell them too! How Staff Auta Be All members of the staff team should behave correspondingly to their title. By being a part of the staff team, one is committing them self to the job and should do their best to perform to the best of their ability. As a guideline, please see below list. A positive addition to the staff team will: # Answer any and/or all questions of players. Do NOT ignore questions, even if you do not know the answer. Acknowledge the player and assure them you will ask another staff member for an answer, or look up the answer for them. # Provide help to any player that may ask without complaint, even if busy with other tasks. Without players, we are not a server, and it is the job of a staff member to make players feel welcome and assisted. # Always be respectful and positive to other players of any and all ranks, as well as contain some level of maturity. # Welcome new players positively, as well as acknowledge any joining/leaving players. Make players feel important and welcome. # Play often. It is not required to be on every day, but as a staff member, you should be committed to the job. # Remain calm and positive, even during stressful or difficult times. This is not always easy, but should be done to the best of your ability. # Give their full effort into the job. You wanted the position, the owners saw you capable, now show them that you truly belong as a part of the staff team. # Be a good role model. A numerous amount of younger children play on the server, and as the leading ranks, staff members should be well behaved. This includes following all server rules, staying appropriate in all chats, discouraging and not fueling server drama, etc. # Not stay in the admin chat channel for the majority of the time. If it isn't about a grief, ban, or other server related issue, you are fully capable of discussing it in global chat. This will also liven up the chat and allow players to join in and feel part of the conversation. On a side note, global chat is not visible when in the admin chat channel. # Provide assistance to other staff when a large issue arises or as seen fit. They are players just as the lower ranks, and sometimes require extra help. # Know the basic commands and how to use them. If questions arise, ask another staff member how a certain command is used. Do NOT pass off a job to another member that knows the command; it is your job to learn these commands to be able to provide the best assistance to players. # Be honest and fair to all players, as well as respectful to their belongs. Do not go snooping around their homes or teleporting to them without permission. This is a violation of their privacy, and unless given great reason or suspicion, should not be done. # Brings Issues to the owner. If you have an issue, or if someone makes a complaint about you or another staff member, speak to Melonking before taking any action. Staff are a team and we deal with things like this as a team, you're not alone! Keep these in mind and you will be well on your way to being a pro staff member. Don't forget, it's still a game! Make sure to enjoy yourself, you can't help everyone else have fun if you're not having fun yourself!